Wheel Inside the Wheel
}} Wheel Inside the Wheel is the sixth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. Summary A FAMILY BUILT ON SECRETS AND LIES — Fed up with her antics, Klaus becomes agitated and demands that Esther release Elijah, whom she has captured. However, Esther reveals a few dark secrets from Klaus’ past in an attempt to make him an offer he can’t refuse. Meanwhile, Oliver ends up in a dangerous situation, prompting Hayley to reconnect with Jackson, who has been living a new life out in the bayou. Elsewhere, Cami, who still believes baby Hope's death was her fault, teams up with Marcel and Gia after she becomes suspicious of her faculty adviser Vincent. Lastly, in a surprising turn of events, Klaus comes face-to-face with a visitor from his past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Guest Cast *Lloyd Owen as Ansel *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia *Isaiah Stratton as Young Mikael *Elle Graham as Young Freya *Cade Weeks as Young Finn Co-Starring *Keil Oakley Zepernick as Werewolf *Grayson Kennedy Hastings as Baby Klaus Trivia *'Antagonist ': Dahlia (past), Esther and Finn's werewolves (present), Finn (present) & Esther (present). * The first part of the flashback takes place in the year 972 A.D. in the Kingdom of Norway, and the second part of the flashbacks takes place in 977 A.D., when Freya was five years old. Finn was also born, and Esther was pregnant with Elijah. ** This episode features flashbacks involving Mikael, Esther, Ansel, Freya, Finn and Dahlia. A later brief scene shows Elijah as a toddler and Klaus as a baby. * This episode establishes that Finn is older than Elijah and is aware of his aunt Dahlia and the deal she made with Esther to grant her fertility in exchange for every firstborn Mikaelson witch in her bloodline. *Ansel was revealed to be Niklaus' biological father and he was brought back from the Other Side by Esther before it was destroyed in ''TVD'''s ''Home''. * It was shown via flashback that Esther had a sister named Dahlia, with whom she made a deal in order to get Dahlia to cast a fertility spell on her when she believed she was barren. As payment for the spell, Esther was required to sacrifice her firstborn child, and every firstborn child to be born for as long as her bloodline continues. This is why she gave up Freya and instead claimed she died of the plague when Mikael returned from battle, why she turned her remaining children into vampires, and why she tried to kill Hope-- to keep them all out of Dahlia's hands. ** It could be said that it was Freya's loss that triggered a change in the Mikaelson family, because it is what caused them to move to the New World and why Mikael, who was said to have once been a kind man, became cruel and distant toward the children he had with Esther afterward. * Esther finds out that Mikael was resurrected by Davina via Klaus, along with the fact that Kol knew and purposely didn't tell her. She also promises to protect Klaus if Mikael were to come after him, so long as he takes her deal and allows her to place his spirit in the body of a werewolf. * Cami learns that her adviser Vincent is actually not a therapist, and is being possessed by Finn Mikaelson. * Though Oliver was rescued from Esther, Finn, and their witch and werewolf cohorts' army, he still ultimately died in the Bayou due to a hex the witches cast on him before he was found. * The existence of Dahlia adds another potential antagonist for the second season of The Originals. ** This assumption was later confirmed upon the reunion between Freya and Finn in ''The Devil Is Damned'', when she explained to him that she and Dahlia had gained a form of pseudo-immortality in which they would sleep for a century and awaken with an immense amount of power that had accrued during their slumber. She then warned that Dahlia would be coming once she sensed Hope's magic begin to manifest. Continuity * This episode marks the return of Jackson. He was last seen in The Battle of New Orleans. * This episode marks the first appearance of Ansel in both flashbacks and the modern day. * This episode also marks the first appearance of young Freya and Dahlia in flashbacks. ** Freya would later make her first modern day appearance as a spirit in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', and in person in ''Sanctuary''. Dahlia made her first modern day appearance in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes''. * This episode marks the first appearance of young Esther and Mikael in flashbacks. * The Other Side and its collapse was mentioned by Esther and Ansel. Its destruction occurred in the ''Vampire Diaries''' Season Five episode ''Home''. Behind the Scenes *The Kol-centric webisodes of The Originals: Awakening is available with this episode until December 8th. They're connected to the main story line of the episodes. *This was the most watched episode of the season with 1.46 million viewers. * Apparently, there was supposed to be a mention of Caroline in this episode, but it was cut from the final script.https://twitter.com/cadlymack/status/533029831290535936 Cultural References "Wheel in a wheel" is referenced in the Negro Spiritual "Ezekiel Saw The Wheel" This song is based on a passage from Old Testament in which Ezekiel, a prophet living in exile in Babylon during the 500s BC, was sent a vision from God. According to the text, as God spoke to him, in addition to seeing four winged "creatures" in the middle of a thundercloud, Ezekiel also saw "four wheels touching the ground, one beside each of them. All four wheels were alike; each one shone like a precious stone, and each had another wheel intersecting it at right angles, so that the wheels could move in any of the four directions. The rims of the wheels were covered with eyes. Whenever the creatures moved, the wheels moved with them...the wheels did exactly what the creatures did, because the creatures controlled them. So every time the creatures moved or stopped or rose in the air, the wheels did exactly the same" (Ezekiel 1: 15-21). Body Count *Oliver - death hex, killed by the witches * Unknown Werewolf - heart extraction, killed by Marcel Quotes Extended Promo :Klaus: "Where is Elijah?" :Hayley to Oliver: " Please tell me that you know where Elijah is." :Unknown: "They know where." :Hayley: "Then we do this the hard way." :Elijah: "It seems ones faith can change after all." :Elijah to Klaus: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried." ---- Webclip 1 :Finn as Vincent: "Fancy seeing you here." :Cami: "Not that fancy, seeing that I work here. I thought I mentioned that?" :Finn: "Cami, half my patients work in bars. Can't avoid them all. You okay? Let me guess, more drama with Klaus, is that right?" :Cami: "Yeah, actually. He has family in town. They don't really get along, and he's kinda flipping out. Got sucked into the crazy." :Finn: "Seems unfair that he would rely so heavily on you for support. Doesn't he have anyone else?" :Cami: "His sister left town, his brother has been occupied, the rest of his family I wouldn't say has a healthy dynamic. So, I guess I just feel a professional obligation to help him." :Finn: "Cami, this is a person whom you have described as being dangerous." :Cami: "Not to me." ---- Webclip 2 :Esther as Lenore to Elijah : "Still sleeping. Lost in visions of horror and dreams of love. Hmm, still so strong, so full of life. Too willful to take my offer. I remember you as a little boy. Innocent. Kind. If that boy had know the creature he would one day grow up to be, he'd have leapt into my arms and begged me to save him. I'd do anything for that little boy. As I would you." ---- Inside Clip :Klaus: "You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have lied in the past, to my shame. But, I'm going to tell you the truth." :Esther as Lenore to Klaus: "A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" :Esther as Lenore: "I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle." :Klaus: "And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take." :Esther as Lenore: "Such hatred." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Trailer|extended promo The Originals 2x06 Webclip - Wheel Inside the Wheel HD The Originals - Wheel Inside The Wheel Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Wheel Inside The Wheel Pictures |-|Promotional= OR206a 0834b FULL.jpg OR206a 0858b FULL.jpg OG206b 0152b FULL.jpg OG206b 1102b FULL.jpg OR206a 0223b FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals206-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0039.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0099.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0105.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0121.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0162.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0191.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0215.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0224.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0259.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0292.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0326.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0462.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0465.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0469.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0483.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0510.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0543.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0646.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0672.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0688.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0699.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0725.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0759.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0762.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0785.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0813.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0831.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0834.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0844.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0854.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0864.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0872.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0877.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0902.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0935.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0968.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0972.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0994.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1018.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1055.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1167.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1169.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1180.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1186.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1189.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1204.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1208.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1253.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1258.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1274.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1276.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1301.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1310.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1318.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1319.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1343.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1359.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1383.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1417.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1422.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1431.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1443.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1447.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1466.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1545.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1549.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1564.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1565.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1583.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1657.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1689.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1694.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1711.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1725.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1755.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1807.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1816.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1817.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1856.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1888.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1900.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1919.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1936.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1950.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1961.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1986.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2011.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2031.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2035.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2063.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2091.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2103.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2136.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2143.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2252.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2261.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2298.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2300.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2326.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2367.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2385.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2393.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2413.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes